


deserving

by bruises



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Public Display of Affection, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s nervous for Brie - her world, her everything, her <i>girlfriend</i>. She wants Brie to win this match and bring the title home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deserving

AJ plays around with the fruit on her plate as she sits in catering with her legs pulled comfortably against her chest. In the far end of the room, a small monitor broadcasts tonight’s show. It’s a bit of a strain, but she’s able to make out most of the display from her position at the table.

People float in and out of the room. AJ doesn’t talk to them or make eye contact, she’s not in the mood (and hasn’t been in the mood since losing her title a few weeks back). Few wrestlers offer her a smile - which she only returns when their backs are turned away. Occasionally, she’ll get a tap on the shoulder that forces her to talk, but she keeps her sentences sharp and to the point.

Uncertainty settles into AJ’s stomach the second she sees her title on the monitor. Nikki holds it above her head and shows it off to the world - shows them that the belt belongs to her now. AJ can (barely) see Nikki’s knuckles turning white against the leather. She knows that she doesn't plan on giving up her hard-earned title anytime soon.

Brie walks out next, sporting her brand new black ring gear that catches all the light in the room. AJ begins picking at the threads of her knee-high socks without even noticing. She’s nervous for Brie - her world, her everything, her _girlfriend_. She wants Brie to win this match and bring the title home. Brie deserves to hold the Women’s Championship in her hands and call it hers.

When the bell rings, AJ gets up from her spot across the room and moves closer to the monitor. She rests her head in the palms of her hands and watches the screen intently. They lock up within seconds, and Brie manages to get the upper hand by kicking Nikki’s leg down hard. Nikki gets back up, and they go back and forth quite quickly, being sure to keep the pace of the match fast and entertaining.

“Come on, Brie,” AJ whispers to herself. She watches counter after counter, and finds herself tapping her hands against the table.

Nikki locks her arm around Brie’s neck in an attempt to set her up for a suplex.  Brie counters, changing her position, and suplexes Nikki over her shoulder. For good measure, Brie runs against the ropes and drops an elbow down onto the mat. She pulls Nikki into a pin, but she kicks out and AJ almost flips the table.

She watches Brie get up against the corner of the ring, her brow creased as she prepares for a spear. Brie stalks Nikki, and as soon as she gets to her feet, Brie flies across the ring. At the last second, Nikki jumps out of the way and Brie lands shoulder first against a ring post.

AJ’s blood runs cold as the referee counts to three. Brie lies in the middle of the ring while Nikki makes a quick escape, clutching the title in her hands as she walks away. AJ moves back to her original spot in the room, suddenly uninterested in whatever the monitor is showing.

She grinds her teeth together in frustration. AJ drums her fingers against the plastic table top as she tries to think about something else. She knows that Brie should have won that match - she deserves to win, she deserves the title.

A small cough comes from the other side of the room, followed by someone calling her name. Within an instant, her eyes flicker up to see Brie standing outside catering. AJ gets up from her chair and rushes over, pulling Brie into her arms without thinking twice.

“I thought I had it,” Brie sighs. Her voice is soft but broken and it makes AJ’s stomach flip.

“You did,” AJ tells her. “You should have won, Brie.”

She feels Brie hum against her before letting out another sigh. AJ tugs the edges of Brie’s flannel closer, effectively pulling her in for a kiss. She has to stand on her tiptoes, but Brie’s hand against her back offers stability that keeps her upright. When they break away, Brie looks at her with eyes full of love and something else that warms AJ’s heart.

“Hey, do you want to go back to the hotel early?” She suggests.

Brie nods and a small smile spreads across her face. AJ smiles back at her, her heart full of emotions. The two walk back to get their gear, bodies close and fingers interlocked. Once they’re done, they head down to the parking lot near the arena.

An hour later, AJ and Brie are in their hotel room, sprawled out on the bed with a few different sweets scattered around them.

“I want the title.” Brie breaks off a piece of the donut in her hand and places it in her mouth.

AJ watches her as she takes a sip from the strawberry milkshake in her own hands. “Then take it,” she says simply, “You deserve it, Brie.”

“You really think so?” Brie asks, her eyes lighting up.

She puts her milkshake on the beside table and nods, almost furiously. “Of course you deserve it, Brie. You work you ass off day in and day out - no one in that locker room deserves that title more than you.”

“AJ, stop!” Brie laughs and tosses a pillow at AJ. “You’re making me blush!”

AJ playfully throws the pillow back at Brie, who promptly throws it back at her. She shuffles up to Brie, brushing her fingertips against the ticklish spot on her ribs. Slowly, AJ hooks one leg on either side of Brie’s waist before she starts gently tickling her ribs.

“Okay, okay, you win!” Through fits of laughter, Brie taps her hand against AJ’s thigh the same way she would if they were in a match. “I never should have told you that I’m ticklish.”

AJ shakes her head. “I’m glad you did.”

“Of course you are,” Brie grins. “I love you though.”

“I love you too,” AJ tells her. She means it.

She makes use of the position that she’s in, and leans down to press another kiss to Brie’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written femslash in a long time, i've missed it!! i just wanted this to be really fluff and nice. let me know what you think!! // [find me on tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
